Demitri's Fantastique: Xandra
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Dr. Soran is captured by a beautiful yet fierce bounty hunter by the name of Xandra. For the first time he has to make a decision to either find the Nexus and live in the past or build a new life with a former enemy turned tender lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- **For people that are new a Fantastique is a futuristic recording of an erotic nature. It is a break off from my original work 'The Frau' which is a sequel to my fanfic 'Droog'. If you are interested in my original work I'm under the penname MissStrange on the FictionPress. This is considered my last DF series. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been twenty years since my first encounter with the Nexus and I'm very determined to find it again whatever means possible. I'll admit I've had some setbacks when it comes to finding it. Believe me, I've tried to find safer ways to do it yet it always ends up with death of my assistants and other scientists except for me. As of now I've sent out a distress signal in hopes of getting rescued and starting the tedious process of doing the research all over again. Usually this would take about a day or so for help to come but miraculously help came within an hour…..or so I thought.

Out the ships window I saw a red spacecraft with long jet wings on the back for lightspeed. Written on the side of the ship was named **DALORIS. **I couldn't help but admire how red and shiny it looked till I heard the sound of teleporting from some part of the ship. I leave my place from the window, make myself look like I'm injured then lay down somewhere close by and sound like I'm in enough pain for my rescuer to hear me. "Help me! I'm hurt and I'm trapped!" I yelled, pretending to weakly push off rubble from my legs.

"I'm coming my princess, just keep talking so your knight in shining armor can find you," called out a feminine voice humorously. I felt myself burn hot in the face at her comment. Was she indicating I was a weakling? In order to protect my slightly bruised ego I shouted back, "I'm a man!"

"I'm sure you are, darling. Do you not have a sense of humor, my princess?" I bit my tongue in order not to insult my rescuer. As her footsteps got closer I imagined her to be ugly and possibly fat just to make myself feel better about being catcalled as a 'princess'. Even though it was kind of dark in the ship I was in I can see just a little that she looked….pretty.

"Are you hurt, princess?"

"Not much, just stuck," I said, pretending the object was heavy against my lap. Sure it was 100 pounds of steel and I can easily lift it up but I thought I'd try punishing her for embarrassing me. Totally I underestimated her strength when she easily pushed the steel rubble from me as if it was light as a feather and picked me up on my feet. In a matter of seconds we were beamed from the ship I was on to her ship where I thought I was being rescued when in reality I was being arrested.

"Thank you for hel- what are you doing?" I asked as she handcuffed me behind my back.

"Collecting my bounty is what I'm doing, princess," she said a little triumphantly.

"What!" I said in surprise, I honestly didn't know there was a bounty on my head otherwise I would have done a better job at hiding myself.

"You heard me darling, I'm going to take you to jail while I collect my sweet half a billion American dollars plus a thousand for being a pure El-raunian which have become rare since the Borg took the planet."

"You're heartless," I growled, remembering very clearly what the Borg did to my wife and children. If only I wasn't tied behind my back I would have given her a piece of my mind. She still kept talking as she took me to my prison. "Oh don't take it the wrong way, princess. I'm half El-raunian myself and I know what happened to your family so I sympathize with ya very well." Once we got to my cell and uncuffed me I was about to attack her when I finally looked upon her face in the light. I've never been this speechless since I first met my wife all those years ago. The first thing that got me was her eyes, I've never seen eyes so dark and blue as hers. Their darkness complimented the rest of her face in a very striking way. Her long brunette hair just enhanced her beauty with a white streak that should have been out of place yet it fit perfectly on her head.

"Cat got your tongue, princess?" asked my strangely beautiful captor. I would have told her off but I ended up giving her my name.

"My name is Tolian," I said, nervously. I could feel myself blushing like crazy like a student meeting his crush and already I can hear my rational mind screaming what is wrong with me. I don't know if I saw it or not but, I think that she might have blushed too. Just when she was about to leave I couldn't help but ask, "What's your name?" _Why in all the stars do you want to know her name? She's the enemy! _ My beautiful captor closed the glass door behind her. She looked at me for a little bit, blushing in the process she gave me a name that was both beautiful as well as exotic.

"It's Xandra," she confessed rather quickly before going off. Once she was gone I couldn't but say her name.

"Xandra."


	2. Chapter 2

Being imprisoned for a few hours I've been trying to rationalize my 'enchantment' with my captor. Due to being a widower and being sexually inactive for sometime (I promised myself to touch no one until I finally rejoined my wife in the Nexus) she must be using some kind of chemical or electronic devise that manipulates the brain. _There's no way she's that pretty. Any woman that acts that greedy and cruel is got to be the ugliest female in existence._ For those few hours I was convinced this was the truth, it _had _to be the truth because no woman will ever be as beautiful as my Lea. I would have stuck to this idea until….

"Hey princess, are you enjoying you luxurious ride to jail?" asked Xandra as the door opened. I wished I didn't look directly at her face, that way I would have the strength to say, 'stop calling me princess.' I don't know what it is about her that makes me lose my ability to speak. Is it the deep blue of her eyes or the way her lips curve in a sensual yet evil smile or the wild white streak in her hair that seems to go perfect with her fatal femme look or is it all of it at once? I want to hate her for being so desirable but looking at her hate fades into too many emotions I can't even begin to name.

"Giving me the silent treatment already, princess?" she asked, giving me a sarcastic voice of concern. "That's a shame because I was about to ask if you wanted to out for dinner." That kind of caught me off guard, why would she offer me that? Aren't I her prisoner? This is were I finally found my voice.

"I'm confused, is this suppose to be a joke of some kind? I certainly don't think this is funny."

"Nope, this is for real, it's tradition as a bounty hunter to take freshly caught prisoners to the _Schlange_.

"The….what?"

"_Schlange_, it's German for snake. Trust me you will love the food and the beer is endless!" I have never heard of this _Schlange_ (the way she said it sounded like sh-LAN-ga) so I had this instinctive of not trusting her.

"I think you're pulling my leg."

"Oh I'm not pulling your leg, princess-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine, I'll call you Vespa. Anyway, if I was pulling your leg I would only get half the of the Benjamins and I'm not doing this for money, I'm doing it for a shit load of money!" At this last part she lightly punched my chest with a laugh. If only I'd known she had injected something into my system from between her knuckles I might have been able to withstand her trap….at least I think so.

After she injected me with her poison her face became serious but her eyes were still laughing. She knows something that I don't and I feel my blood run cold. "When was the last time you had sex?" Without this injection I would have told her it was none of her business but I had no power of my own. I was going to tell her regardless.

"The last time was with my wife, Lea. I made love to her two days before the Borg came and ruined my life forever." Xandra nodded her head, eyes looking down briefly for a moment. I was glad she didn't pry out what happened to my family like what the humans of Earth pried out of me mercilessly. They didn't even give me time to mourn. Even though she didn't pry, it didn't mean she didn't have a nasty trick up her sleeve.

"I'm very sorry about that, truly I am," she confessed humbly, her hands on her leather jacket looking down then looked up at me. Xandra unzipped her jacket saying with evil glee, "but not about this!" I suddenly felt hopeless when she opened her jacket, reveling the secret she was wearing nothing at all. I wanted to turn away with my eyes closed, I wanted to picture my Lea naked. As hard as I tried to stay the faithful husband to a long deceased wife the temptress Xandra came into mind. I wanted to feel the smooth skin, to caress her breasts as I taste her lips, and dare I even say it, strip the rest of the clothes that was hiding the rest of her body. My rational mind was screaming how dare I give in to temptation but my body was starving for intimacy of another. After all, twenty years is a very long time.

"What are you waiting for, Tolian?" she asked, her hands running over her well endowed breasts, hands I secretly wished were mine. "I want you to touch me." Oh, words to good to be true. I leaned in close with my eyes shut, ready to kiss her lips and well as feel the softness of her breasts when my hand decided to slap me hard against the face. I opened my eyes in bafflement. Xandra's lips curled in a laughing smile as her jacket concealed her nudity like a curtain. I think I felt my body moan in despair at the sudden need to be modest.

"Oh Vespa, did you really think I'll let you have your way with me?" she said laughing, thus earning me another involuntary slap in the face from my very own hand. Oh God, I never felt so frustrated and angry in my life yet for some reason I didn't imagine myself killing her, hurt her maybe, but not take her life. When she finally was able to stop laughing Xandra looked at me, I could have swore I saw sadness and longing in her deep blue eyes before they were suddenly replaced that evilness again. "Well come on, Princess Vespa. It's time to get dinner!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Schlange was a bar and grill type place that was on the Earth's moon. The outside was a black brick building surrounded by anti-gravity glass. The logo flashed bright neon green with a cobra snake underlining it. I got the feeling it was going to be a raunchy place which I dreaded very much. "Oh don't be so sour, Vespa," said Xandra, her arm wrapped mine as if we were on a casual date. "I'm going to get you wasted before I take you to prison. At least it would make up for me being such a tease!"

_I so hate you right now_, I thought as my mind went back to earlier. It had been years since I had sex, long enough for my flesh to be hungry. If I had control over my body I would have been able to have my way with her but I got the feeling even if she hadn't injected me she's be able to defend herself. Just when I thought nothing would get worse…..it got worse.

"Guten Tag, mein lieblings herrn!" exclaimed Xandra in glee at the sight of the two muscular men at the entrance. These men looked like male strippers; they wore leather pants and a bow tie, absolutely no shirt to be found on either of them. Great, not only am I hungry for intimacy my insecurity as a man went up about tenfold. While Xandra was chatting with the gentlemen in a language I didn't understand (I'm very sure it's about me) I was now actually wanting a drink.

The inside was just as bad as the outside. The people that worked here were all men wearing no shirts and the customers were mostly female. I felt so largely out of place with these impossibly good looking waiters that I wanted to be out of here. Once we got our seats I asked the waiter (not surprisingly shirtless) for the strongest drink that they have. "Atta boy, Vaspa, I told I'd get you wasted," said Xandra, triumphantly. I didn't say anything back, I just knew I wasn't much of a drinker and probably going to get wasted very fast.

I don't remember what I ate exactly, but I do remember the two Long Island ice teas and working on a third to make me feel undeniably. Full of liquid courage I blurted out very loudly, "Why do you have to be so gorgeous? My wife was supposed to be the only beautiful woman in the Galaxy. Why do you even exist in the first place?"

"Well," she said, taking a bite out of a fry. "It all started out with my earth mother doing the nasty with my El-raunian father after a one night stand then nine months later I came into the world. As for your wife, I doubt she's the only beauty in the Galaxy but, thank you for noticing my unbelievably gorgeous looks!" I stood up suddenly, feeling frustrated and the Long Islands didn't help either. Xandra pulled out a laser gun, "Better not think about attacking me, Tolian or I will sadly put the El- raunian race to extinction if you so much as think of laying a hand on me." I can see in her face she was deadly serious, the thought of my life flashing before my eyes was enough to sober me up just a little.

"No….I'm wanting to go to the bathroom," I said, I watched her put the gun away and pointed to my right. Out of some miracle I was able to find my way to the restroom but, I wasn't going there to relieve myself. I sat down next to the sinks, feeling unbelievably terrible about myself and I wasn't even sober yet. With my hand over my eyes I didn't notice there was someone else with me until he spoke, "I heard your conversation with your female companion and I just want you to know that you are not the last of your kind." I looked up from my place of despair to see an aged Vulcan wearing a captain's uniform. What's a Vulcan doing at a bar? Wouldn't their kind think it 'illogical' to drink alcohol and be surrounded by shirtless men?

"First of all, she is not my companion and second…who the hell are you any way?"

"My apologies, my name is Spock, I use to work for the former Caption Kirk on the Enterprise."

"Oh," I said trying to get up without falling on my face. With the sink next to me as support I introduced myself and asked him why he was at a bar. His response was to observe human behavior at bars and had the chance to spot us.

"I thought it was unusual for El-raunians to be in place that would promote illogical behavior so I had to observe your behavior. Are you thinking of mating with her due to your loneliness?"

"What? No…absolutely, positively no," I said, almost shouting, "I might be a widower but, I'll always be faithful to my wife."

"I apologize for offending you, Dr. Soran," said Spock with the typical emotion of a Vulcan. "It's just illogical to not look for an intimate relationship about the passing of a spouse. How long has your wife been deceased?"

"Twenty years," I said, a little hesitantly, the Vulcan nodded knowingly then asked, "If she is not your mate then why are you with her?" By then I told him half the truth from beginning to end. Once I got to the part here she flashed her breasts Spock surprised me with his idea.

"I see what this could be," he said, hand under his chin in thought. "You might not be looking for a mate but, there is the possibility that she might be looking for one."

"Wait a minute, are you saying she wants to have sex with me?"

"There is that possibility, with you being a pure El-raunian and her being half she could also be wanting to reproduce and repopulate the spices." I clearly wanted to argue against the idea with her sass and greed but then I recall the sad look in her eyes. If she really wanted to get rich quick then why take me to dinner or let me drink to excess? Maybe I was just drunk but somehow it made sense.

"If she wants to have….sex with me then why is she play hard to get and why take me to a place filled with shirtless men?" I asked, feeling a little bit triumphant until Spock gave me an odd yet very convincing answer.

"I think it must be a form of mating ritual for her. Some females like to tease their potential mates in order to see if they can get aggressive, the more aggressive the mate the more likely reproduction will happen. This is more true for animals but, for female humans it's a little more complex." I was about to ask if he was suggesting she's wanting to start a family when a loud knock pounded on the door.

"Here Princess! You've been in there for ages," said Xandra, a little giggly from the alcohol she'd consumed. I wonder if she was drinking to have the courage to mate with me. "I….I hope you hadn't passed out….that would be," she laughs rather loudly as she opens the door. "That would…."she trails off and looks at me with blood shot eyes. She was more drunk then I was. She laughs again and points, "There you are! I….I was begi-" her sentence was cut short when Spock gave her infamous Vulcan neck pinch and fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Spock kneeled beside her and asked, "Do you want me to mind meld with hers so we can know the real reason why she picked you?"

At first, I wanted to say no and take off with her ship, to continue for my search for the Nexus. I think if I hadn't met Spock I would have just that. With curiosity having the better of me I nodded yes. Spock put his hand over her head for a minute or so. I actually began to doubt, that maybe she was really doing this for money when Spock looked up at me. Vulcans usually don't show emotion but, the look on his face told me he was concern for her.

"She hasn't mated for over two hundred years. The last time was when the American tragedy hit on September 11, 2001. She was severely raped when the Twin Towers fell." I was quiet for a moment. I said awhile ago that my flesh was hungry, well for her she was _starving _and for a very terrible reason. I watched Spock pick up her unconscious body and I led him to her ship. After Spock said his good-byes with 'live long and prosper' I took Xandra from her bedroom to my prison (I knew she was not going to be pleasant when she wakes up to find the tables have turned). As I took the red ship to the opposite direction of Earth I felt awful for hating her in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**R.I.P Leo Nimoy, may you live long and prosper in the hereafter.**

* * *

Apparently going light speed was a very bad idea. My dinner ended up on the floor in colors that shouldn't exist. Somehow I was able to turn off the light speed, the ship stopping next to a red planet I didn't know and didn't care yet. Standing up on wobbly legs, I went to the caption's deck to either wash the taste out of my mouth or sleep on something comfy. Leaning inside the elevator I pushed the button to go up, but ended up pushing Viewing Target button. A screen suddenly comes up and I see Xandra up and about….with no clothes on.

Even though my mind was clouded I knew there was something wrong and it needed attention. I hope it wasn't what I was thinking or else it will have to require my services. I turned off the screen and pushed the up button. _Why should I even care? She kidnapped me and wanted me wasted to sleep with her then dump me in a jail cell later._ As much as I wanted to rationalize it always came to the same thought…_she's starving._

Once I was on the top deck I stepped off the elevator and into her bedroom. I was expecting it to be very untidy, her clean floors, kept bed, and organized closet was enough to surprise me a little. If she was suffering from what I think she was suffering from she would try to make it presentable as possible. I went to the bed and lay in it. It was a very comfortable bed, comfortable enough to….

I quickly got off the bed, dashing away the thought of her straddling me on top. It wouldn't go away though, staring at that bed (red as passion) my body responded to the dirty thought in my head. My back against the wall I didn't realize I press another of the Viewing Target buttons. A small beep appeared over my head. Stepping away, I took a better look at the screen. This screen was bigger and showed better quality, it also confirmed what I feared. Wondering around in her sleep, naked, and uncontrollable crying, it was clear she was suffering from Body Starvation. I've seen it happen once with my neighbor's wife, nobody knew she was suffering until she started knocking on doors completely nude. After somebody did sleep with her she told the person her husband hadn't been intimate with her in two hundred or so years. The same long years as Xandra suffered.

I shouldn't have cared yet every time I thought about leaving her to suffer I felt guilty. I sat back on the bed with my hand over my eyes, "I promised to be faithful, I'd be breaking that promise if I help her." _Then help her, dear. She needs you, _said the voice of my wife. I stood up suddenly, searching the room frantically for her but didn't find her. Feeling my sadness I looked up at the screen to see Xandra's deeper sadness. Seeing her in the midst of starving made me realize I may end up like that in two hundred plus years or so if I didn't get to the Nexus. "Alright…I'll help you," I said, turning off the screen.

After washing my mouth thoroughly, I searched her room to find condoms. As much as I want to ease her starvation I didn't like the idea of becoming a father. I found the condoms in her drawer next to the bed, ready for use. "At least she's smart enough to know," I said to myself, picking up a green colored Trojan. I was about to leave with just one when the neighbor's wife came to mind. The person that satisfied her was an old friend of mine and from what I remember he told me they made love ten times until she was satisfied. Feeling she was wanting to do it more then once I twelve condoms for safety (in case she went above ten) and went down the elevator.

On the screen I knew Xandra was crying but to actually hear it was heartbreaking. She sounded like an abandon child. She probably felt like one too. It made me wonder how often she wondered the ship in her sleep, desperately looking for a lover. I was standing in front of her new prison, Xandra had her body pressed against the wall, her face turned from me.

"Xandra," I said, her head turned quickly to me, her eyes glazed with need. She came to the glass, pressing her body against it.

"Please," she whispered; her voice rough from crying. "Please let me touch you. I haven't touched anyone since they hurt me." I didn't have to ask who, it was a subject that didn't need to be brought up twice.

"Before I open this door," I said, she was nodding frantically. "I want you to know I'm not violating you."

"I know, I'll let the mind know you didn't hurt me," she said, jumping up and down like a kid anxiously wanting candy. She watched me eagerly as I took my clothes off. I'll admit I'm not as good looking as I used to be. The way she looked at me with such desire in her eyes made me feel like I was young again. Once I was fully naked she was literally salivating. I hoped when I opened the door she was not going to eat me. After putting on a condom I opened door to be bolted to the floor in a manner of seconds.

For the first time I had no desire to protest. Her lips felt wonderfully soft, her skin felt like silk as I caressed her. I turned her over on her back, cupping her breasts in my hands. They were the softest thing I've ever felt. "More," she moaned against my lips, a very beautiful sound. Slowly I traveled down her body, savoring her skin with my mouth and hands. I loved how she ached for me to taste her forbidden fruits below. Her pubic hair was fine and glistened with her need.

"Please," she begged. Holding her legs apart I let my tongue play with her clitoris. I felt her body quiver in desire, her fingers curling into my white hair. Oh the sight of her body shaking made me want to be inside her. Lifting my face from her crouch, I towered over her body.

"Oh Xandra," I said, entering her at last, I made her gasp in surprise.

"Oh Tolian, I didn't know you were so big," she said. I smiled, hearing her say that I went harder and faster. Seeing her enjoying my body I never felt more like a man. As we were about to orgasm I was about to utter the words 'I love you' when I heard an explosion on the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, sorry about the long, long wait. Here is a new chapter.**

**And also...I'm now 25! Ok go back to reading!**

* * *

After the bang a fist went directly in the face and I rolled over with pain. I can feel the warm blood pouring from my nose. Giving her back story I can understand why but I was unprepared by how hostile she looked. "Son of a bitch," she screamed. There was a hatred in her eyes so intense that I wondered why I was still alive. "I don't give a damn if you're valuable. I'm-" Out of nowhere light engulfs our bodies and suddenly we're beamed to another ship.

I'm sitting in a chair, alone in a grey room and Xandra is not with me. In front of me was a black door. As strange as this sounds but I'd rather be in the company of Xandra then be in this place. Something wasn't right here. A few seconds later, the door opens. Two men in white coats with snake like appearance came in. One had green skin with yellow eyes while the second one was copper. I stood up and asked, "Where's Xandra?" I didn't get an answer at first. Panic rose when I saw the copper take out a syringe.

"Your mate is alright, Doctor Soran," said Copper. "You'll be meeting her soon." Needing to get out I tried to fight off the snakes but with no success. I punched Copper in the face but Green pinned me to the ground. His long fingernails dug into my skin while the syringe injected into my neck. Moments later I couldn't feel my body. The snakes standing over me began to blur. I thought I was dying and strangely I felt afraid. I've been faithful to my wife for years even after she died with our children. What would she think of me once she finds out about Xandra?

I dream of a desert at night with rugged rocks and bushes. Up in the sky is the Nexus shining brighter than any aurora. Immediately I run to the highest rock to touch it. The closer I run to it the more my body is static with hope. Finally, I can be with my family. I'm almost close to the top when I see a figure in white stand up. I knew her immediately when I saw her face. Her long white hair blew in the wind. It was like a red-orange sunset from the glow of the Nexus.

"Luna." At first, I thought it was the wind that said her name because it was too soft to be my voice. I almost fell weak once she smiled. Her blue eyes are like stars when she smiles. Luna was so beautiful at that moment to the point where I was afraid to touch her. She outstretched her hands for me to come closer.

"Hello, Drifter," she said. When she said that I felt very convinced she was real. We first met each other about two hundred years ago on a road. I had nothing but a traveling bag and the clothes on my back. Back then there was no hope for the future until I heard the words 'hello, drifter,' and saw her face and the future was clear for the first time.

"Hello, Star-Eyes," I said. Close to crying, I went to her arms. She felt so warm and alive. "Hello, hello, hello, I've missed you so much." Oh God, I never wanted to let go of this moment but they never last forever. She pushes me away. It was slight but still painful to part.

"You have to go back," she said. I shook my head in protest.

"But I want to be with you, Luna. You have no idea how alone I've been," I said. I can feel my body breaking down from the heartache. "It's still hard waking up in the morning without you there and the kids….our babies-"

"You'll have more babies with her soon," she said, wiping the tears from my eyes. My eyes were wide with surprise. She can't be serious about Xandra. Personally, I wanted her to be angry with me. I wanted her to say I'm a terrible husband and make me beg for forgiveness. That reality I could coup but not this.

"No, I want to stay with you. We promised to stay together!"

"And we have for two hundred years," she said. "But you're alive and you need to be with her. She's more alone then you know." The ribbons of the Nexus floated down and wrapped around her waist. She floated slightly up in the air to give me a message. "Both of you must get out of there as soon as possible. Their intentions look good at first but they have a trick up their sleeve." The ribbons take her back up to the Nexus and seconds later I'm lying on a bed looking at the white ceiling.

Sitting up I observed the room. The walls were red and they hung provocative pictures of couples in various states of coitus. Across from the bed was a drawer with lotions and lubes on top. Getting up, I went to investigate it. The first drawer contained various colors of skimpy outfits from leather to lace. The second one had nothing but porn while third and fourth were all sex toys. The third drawer being many forms of stimulation from vibraters to dildos while the fourth was bondage gear. "Oh God, we're in a sex shop," I said to myself.

As soon as I said this I was attacked from behind with a blanket over my face and pinned to the floor. The grip was so strong that I can feel the oxygen being cut off from my lungs. "This is what you get, you fucking bastard," said Xandra. With every strength I've got I pushed her off with my back. There was a loud thunk to the wall and a gasp of pain. I took off the blanket from my face and breathed air into my lungs. I looked over to Xandra. She was sitting against the wall messaging her the back of her head. I don't think she noticed but her blue silk robe open. I made sure I hid my erection because of the sight of her half exposed breasts.

Suddenly, a voice from the intercom catches our attention. "I suggest you don't get too rough on the foreplay. We don't want the El-ronian race to go completely extinct from a little misunderstanding."

"What the hell is this place?" I asked. "Why are you keeping us prisoners?"

"Prisoners?" The voice sounded hurt by the mere thought. "You two aren't prisoners. You're our guests at the Eden Laboratory. We're here to increase the love between you lovebirds."

"We're not lovebirds," said Xandra defensively. She looked down at her half exposed body. She stood up covering herself as quick as she could. Her blush made her more beautiful than ever. "We're certainly not in love either. In fact, he raped me."

"I didn't rape you," I said in my defense. "I was actually trying to help you! You've been alone for a very long time." She can me a look that can throw daggers.

"Help me? You call using your penis to help me?"

"He was helping you actually," said the intercom voice. "When an El-ronian goes without sex for long periods of time their unconscious often takes over while they sleep and often go out for a search for a mate. Other than your last encounter with Dr. Soran you've been sexually inactive for almost three hundred years. Where you ever raped?"

Xandra didn't answer, her eyes becoming glassy. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I knew she must be crying in there.

While Xandra was in the shower I took a closer look at the porn videos. I had the feeling we were going to stay here for a while so might as well look for some entertainment. Looking through them carefully I crossed out any porn dealing with rape off the list. I didn't want Xandra to re-visit her past and stay in the bathroom again. Once the rape porn was out I looked over the ones that were promising.

One was called 'Night under the Two Moons' were a couple fall in love at first sight and have sex under the moon. The second one looked a little more promising. 'Red Lust' talked about two scientist stranded on a desert planet and begin to have sexual feelings toward each other. The third one looked very similar to our situation. 'The Last Fairies' was about the last two fairies in existence. The male fairy, Yule, witnessed the death of his family after the elves destroyed the fairy people. Thinking he was the only one he travels the world alone thinking about his wife. Wanting to die, a female fairy, Jewel, saves his life. They both start having sexual feelings for each other and begin to fall in love as well.

Deciding on the last one I put the movie in and turned on the lights. Five minutes later, Xandra comes out and gets into bed with me. Her eyes looked very red from crying. We watched the movie in silence for a while. As nothing sexual was happening yet I decided to speak.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should have tried waking you up before…taking advantage of you." Xandra said nothing, only stared at the T.V. Going back to the film we finally see our first sexual encounter with the found lovers. They looked strangely similar to us as they make love in a field of grass. I looked over to Xandra, scanning her body and wishing to do the things the lovers are doing in the field when I saw her hand pleasuring herself. I looked away quickly while blushing at the same time. I so badly want to help her out when I knew she would say no. To my surprise, she guided my hand between her legs. She felt so warm and so wet.

"I don't want intercourse but if you please me I'll return the favor," she said. Opening her robe exposing her body I positioned myself to pleasure her with my good hand. She withered at as rubbed her eager pussy and on occasion licking her erect nipples. "Oh Tolanis," she said, urging me to go faster. I felt her beat of her climax in my hand and kissed me to the point of taking my breath away.

She lays her head against mine and uttered the last words I thought I would hear from her. "I forgive you," she said, then adds, "sort of, anyway." Her hand touches the firmness of my erection. "Wow…you're very big." She trails kisses down my body till I feel her mouth at the tip of my manhood. Closing my eyes, I let the fantasies of Xandra take over.


End file.
